fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubaki Orphne
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Female |age=50+ |blood type= |education= |hair color=White |eye color=Gold |vision= |skin tone= |height=5 ft 11 in (1.80m) |weight=70 kg (154lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= D.O.O.M |previous affiliation= Torched Heaven |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Nine Circles of Hell |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Pietro Chthonius (Older Brother) Pyren Orphne (Twin Sister) Polly Orphne (Half Sister) |magic=Transformation Magic Telekinesis Telepathy Teleportation Magic Genesis |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Angetsu |debut= |image gallery= }} Tsubaki Orphne (ツバキ・オルフィン Tsubaki Orufin) also known as the Black Witch (黒い魔女 Kuroi Majo) is a powerful Dark Mage and a demon executive of D.O.O.M. She was formerly affiliated with the notorious Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, where she was the strongest member of the guilds strongest team, the Nine Circles of Hell. The sin that she represented was Teachery (裏切り Uragiri). She is the younger sister of Pietro Chthonius, the monozygotic twin of Pyren Orphne and the half-sister of Polly Orphne. Appearance Tsuabki initially appears as a petite, cute, young girl with long white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wore a long black and red dress with many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves coupled with white stockings and red shoes. Over her shoulders she had a matching, multiple-layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress. She also liked to wear multiple ribbons for accessories. Her general look mimicked that of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion. Personality Introduced as a seemingly happy, playful and excitable little girl. In all actuality Tsubaki has a sinister, twisted and highly methodical personality. She is capable of coordinating multiple plans simultaneously. She is manipulative and exploits people at her leisure, even under the guise of a sweet innocent little girl. She is very intelligent and plans many moves ahead of her opponent. Relationships History Magic & Abilities Tsubaki, despite initial appearances is an immensely powerful individual, supposedly more powerful than the entirety of Torched Heaven, even Yuma L. Phoenix, the guild master and the king of Trivia. Tsuabki has had many years to expand her knowledge of magic and has gained a vast arsenal of power spells in her many years on earth. She is an especially powerful and skilled psychic, using her mastery of physics in a multitude of ways to an extremely high level. Her knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Though her strength is not on par with the likes of gods or even her twin sister, Tsubaki is physically stronger than most humans could ever be. Impressive Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Impeccable Accuracy: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Demigod Abilities Demigod Physiology: *'Healing Factor': As part of being a Demigod, Tsubaki is able to heal exponentially faster than any other human being can. She can heal wounds, lacerations, broken bones and when she is at full strength, even damaged organs. *'Longevity': Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As one of the two most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell, an ultimate-class threat and the child of a God, Tsubaki possesses an absurd amount of magical power, recognized by others to be vast in quanity. *'Expert Etherano Control': Tsuabki has masterful control of etherano and the energies of the body and mind allowing her to perform many great feats. Etherano Manipulation: Magic Transformation Magic (変身の魔法 Henshin no Mahō): Like a number of gods, goddesses or other divine or supernatural beings, Tsubaki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. She is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even potentially inanimate objects. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Tsubaki is easily the most skilled user of this magic amongst her sisters. This magic allows her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes using her mind. She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack of missiles and projectiles from a group of mage's. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Tsubaki is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and other creatures with higher order intelligence. The range at which she can perform these feats greatly surpasses that of even the most talented telepath's. In battle, it's possible for Tsubaki to read her opponent's mind, so that she can predict their movements. She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. This was originally believed to be a illusion magic, but is a small part of her broad ability with telepathy. She often uses this like one would use Thought Projection, creating copies of herself or others to interact with the physical world. She can project psychic bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them great pain, knocking them unconsciousness or even forcing the victim into a vegetated state and can erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. Tsubaki can create a telepathic link between multiple people to allow others to telepathically contact each other with her as a liaison. she could project herself into someone's mind and enforce her will upon them, making them do her every bidding, allowing her to even use them as a puppet of sorts, seeing what they see, feeling what they see etc. This is different to mind control in that she actively possesses the body of her target instead of just taking away their free will. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): Tsbuaki can use this magic to teleport herself and/or others to any given location instantaneously. She has such a great deal of control over this magic she does not need to physically touch whoever or whatever she is teleporting, she need only picture them in her mind. She could teleport a large group of giants from one country to another very easily. Genesis (ゲネシス Geneshisu): Also known as Absolute Creation (絶対創造 Zettai Sōzō) is an Enchantment and that focuses around the creation and manipulation of ones magical energies in a manner that creates matter from virtually nothing. Presented as a form of reality warping, Tsubaki can use this magic to physically materialise anything that she can clearly visualize in her mind. Naturally this magic is incredibly versatile and it's potential uses are practically limitless, it's power limited only by the users imagination. The origins of this magic are cloaked in mystery but Tsubaki alluded to it being a bacterised variation of a ability to manipulate divine energy. This could mean that the power is hereditary and has been passed down to Tsubaki as a result of her God parent. Tsubaki is immensely skilled in the application of this magic, being able to formulate complex constructs with incredible ease and in rapid succession - bringing her creations into existence with a flick of her hand or a click of her fingers. Assorted Others Equipment Angetsu (闇月 '' Dark Moon''): Is Tsubaki's cursed blade... Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Jeanne Alter from the "Fate" series. *Her name, Tsubaki when written as (椿) means Camellia, which is a flower that is part of the Theaceae family, just like both of her sisters. *Orphne is taken from the figure of the same name in , a nymph in service to , God of the Underworld.